


Darling, I feel you under my body (Chinese translation)

by retts, SKAMles



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9459413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retts/pseuds/retts, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKAMles/pseuds/SKAMles
Summary: Even将拇指重重地擦过他的下嘴唇，视线牢牢扣住Isak，然后用舌尖舔过指腹。Isak可以感受到音乐的鼓点重重地敲击他的胸膛，在他的全身回旋，直到他感到一阵战栗，透不过气。Even的笑容渐渐变得隐隐色气。他吮了一下拇指，然后把它放在酒瓶口上，缓缓地画着圈，一个个让Isak忍不住咬下嘴唇的圈。他感到热。在他的皮肤下，有一阵痒让他的手指都不禁颤动。Isak在微张的唇瓣间猛吸了一口气。他想要把自己填满，用Even正在通过他嘴唇的弧度和眉毛的挑动传递给他的，邪恶的承诺。Isak待在自己的位置，任由欲火焚身。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Darling, I feel you under my body](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9398069) by [retts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/retts/pseuds/retts). 



> 这是Darling, I feel you under my body的中文版翻译~原文请戳：http://archiveofourown.org/works/9398069/chapters/21275240  
> 谢谢retts的授权！

有时Isak会被Even有多帅这件事震惊到不行。Even是极美的，就像一个梦是极美的一样 —— 你会想要永远沉睡在梦中。他仍然记得他第一次看见他的时候：在房间另一头，头微微昂起，笑着，长腿在桌上伸直交叠，金色的头发平滑向后，手指把玩着他的笔。他记得当他的眼睛瞥过Even颧骨的弧度，丰满的上嘴唇的曲线，撩人的眼睛时，自己脑中闪过“喔”的惊叹。然后，一秒钟之后，艹，因为Even的视线晃向了他，Isak现在依然感到害怕，仿佛在腹部受到重击一般—来自那个男生——那个男生——的重击。他不敢继续注视下去，因为他害怕他的内心会暴露无遗。

他还记得他曾经是如何偷偷看Even的，就像是小口地嘬水喝，害羞、害怕，还有被惊艳的感觉。他记得第一次近距离地看Even，看他大大的蓝眼睛，有着细纹的嘴唇，甚至还有他苍白皮肤上的痣。他记得当他第一次对自己笑，因为Isak说的话而大笑。他还记得当他偷看even结果四目相对时，对方丝毫不移开视线，最终还是Isak自己先移开。 （然而，随着时间推移，这变得越来越难了。）他让Isak的脉搏加速，让他的呼吸仿佛因缺氧而不顺，还让Isak的视线不可避免地落在Even的嘴唇上，因为在那里能找到生活意义的全部。

那些是以前，而这是现在。

现在，Isak很大胆。Isak知道他可以看个够，不再需要因为Even发现他在盯着看而移开目光。他的心跳依然在加速，他依然呼吸不顺，而且他依然将目光流连于Even的嘴唇，但他现在还可以舔自己的嘴唇，并丢给Even一个邀请的微笑。Even，不管是在房间另外一边或是在他身边，总是给他一个放慢的微笑作为答复。

在像这样的一个party上，当有十几个甚至更多人横亘在他们之间，这变成了某种游戏。

Isak和他的朋友们坐在沙发上，仍然清醒着但已经开始兴奋，手指把玩着啤酒瓶口 。他已经不争气地盯着Even15分钟了，而每看一次都比前一次看得更长一些，直到他放弃了，直接明目张胆地盯着看。当Even顺着他倚靠的墙稍稍移动了下，弯腰以听见Sana正在对他说什么时，一小簇头发掉下他的额头，Isak猛灌了自己一大口酒。Even很高，他比任何别的人都高许多，甚至比Isak都高。他的脖颈白皙且优美。Isak赶紧把舌尖藏在了牙齿之后。

“你跟Even打架了吗？”Magnus问，此时他开始喝另一瓶酒来润润干燥的嗓子，挑着眉毛用手肘顶了顶Isak。

Isak咳了几声，然后擦了擦下巴，对上Magnus的视线。

Magus用头向着Even点了点。“喏，你和Even。你一直看着他，像是要杀了他一样。”

Isak向Magnus打了个哈欠，而Mahdi和Jonas开始边狂笑边乱叫。

“你真是个傻逼，Mags，”Jonas边摇着头边说。

“哈？咋？嗷，Isak！”Magnus躲开了Isak对着他肩膀的第二击，举起自己的胳膊作为抵抗。“WTF，哥们？”

Isak看着他。“这太不酷了，哥们！你不能这么大声的说出来的！”

“什么？”Magnus又开始大声叫，一脸懵逼。“我不能把我的观察说出来吗？”

Mahdi一脸同情地看着他。“不能，特别是当你特别错的时候。我根本不能相信你居然有个女朋友。”

当Madhi和Jonas开始解释——不，Isak当然不是想要杀死Even——的时候，Isak哀嚎着遮着脸，尴尬得不行。

“你们太辣鸡了”Isak咕囔。他肯定得开始找新朋友了。Isak叹了口气，然后为了他的智商健全考虑把这些人屏蔽了。他用手揉了揉头发，看向Even站的地方，却发现自己已经落入了那个男生的视线中。Even正独自一个人，笑着，眉毛挑着看向Isak，微微歪着头，引诱他。Even笑得更开了，他调整了一下站姿，双脚岔开，然后微微举起啤酒向Isak示意，喝了一大口。喉头像以往那样滚动。在移开酒瓶时，他顺着边缘舔了一下。

Isak突然愣住了，刚准备喝酒的手停在了半路。Even将拇指重重地擦过他的下嘴唇，视线牢牢扣住Isak，然后用舌尖舔过指腹。Isak可以感受到音乐的鼓点重重地敲击他的胸膛，在他的全身回旋，直到他感到一阵战栗，透不过气。Even的笑容渐渐变得隐隐色气。他吮了一下拇指，然后把它放在酒瓶口上，缓缓地画着圈，一个个让Isak忍不住咬下嘴唇的圈。他感到热。在他的皮肤下，有一阵痒让他的手指都不禁颤动。Isak在微张的唇瓣间猛吸了一口气。他想要把自己填满，用Even正在通过他嘴唇的弧度和眉毛的挑动传递给他的，邪恶的承诺。

Isak待在自己的位置，任由欲火焚身。

当他们穿过狭小的空间互相盯着看，整个世界都飘远了。Isak的耳朵很烫，他试着感到不羞耻。当那个男孩的眼睛在他的身上上下游离，流连在某个Isak发誓自己能清晰感受到的地方，他明明白白地知道Even在想什么。Isak想要对Even做太多的事。轻咬他丰厚的唇瓣。用力拉扯他的头发。舔尝他锁骨上的汗水。坐在他的大腿上，然后在他粗重的低吟中饮下这口酒。

艹，他硬的不行。Isak吞下这口酒然后懒散地、微妙地移了移身子，试图遮挡他腿间正在告密的膨胀。他的朋友忽略了他，高谈阔论地说那些跳舞的女孩。于是Isak的视线重新追回Even，一个正靠着墙歪头以炫耀他修长脖颈，削尖下颚的人。老天，他绝对知道他在对Isak做什么。Isak把指甲用力摁进掌心，想着他能继续这样冷静地坐多久，当Even在那里，紧盯着他，仿佛整个房间里没有别人，而他们都已经赤身裸体。

答案是：他妈的他真坐不长。Isak将剩下的酒灌入喉咙，然后咔啦一声把酒瓶放在桌上。他站起来，舔了舔双唇，在Magnus喊“去吧Isak”时翻了个白眼。一些电音摇滚开始从音响里叫嚣起来，是那种Even喜欢的烂歌。当Isak走得近到Even可以一把将他带入怀里时，Even已经整装待发了。

“别，”Isak轻轻地抗议道，尽管他已经将双臂环上了另一个男孩的脖颈。

Even轻轻蹭了蹭他的鼻头。“要的，”他低语，“把它想象成前戏。”他把他的手放在Isak的臀部，带动着它跟上鼓点，嘴唇一路擦过Isak的下颚。

“还要前戏？”Isak问，他的手指缠进了Even脑后的发丝里。“我他妈已经有了足够的前戏了。”Even的嘴在他的唇角打转，继而又转到他的耳朵，用尖牙故意细细咬磨。Isak略微恼怒地追着那令人发狂的嘴。他喘息着，而Even直接对着他的耳朵发出些愉悦且带着倾略性的哼哼。

有人从后面撞了Isak一下，Even把他拉得更近一些，髋部紧贴着摇摆，Isak将脸埋进Even的肩。他将眼睛闭上，放开自己跟着音乐、跟着Even紧贴着他晃动的节奏摇摆。他感觉自己比之前更醉了。Isak的鼻头顺着Even的脖子向上，一路沿着他的下颚线轻蹭。Isak微微抬起他的下巴，所以他终于可以品尝那双唇，张开的，等待他的唇。他可以和Even做上好几小时的爱。Even的唇舌聪明地挑逗他，熟练地击溃了Isak高度运转的大脑，直到他的脑中什么都没剩下，只有最原始的欲望在悸动，他想要更多。想要潮涌与快乐。

“Baby，”他几乎要哭出来，拉扯着手指间缠绕的发丝，“拜托。”

Even加深了下一个吻，他的舌头大肆侵略着Isak的嘴，搅乱了他的唇舌。Isak呻吟着，把Even推向背后的墙，用力倾覆在他身上，想要靠得更近一些。

“我认真地，别玩了，”Isak上气不接下气地说，一边轻啄Even的嘴唇。下一首放的歌慢了很多轻柔了很多，完全不符合Isak正在翻滚的血液。他想要坚硬的，黑暗的，热烈的，刺耳的。他想要Even。

Even将他的髋骨重重压向Isak的。他用脸颊蹭着Isak的，手向下抚去直到他们十指相扣。当Even将他带向他的卧室时，Isak用手背擦了擦嘴。他盯着Even的后脑勺，那里他的头发因为Isak粗鲁的抓挠而混乱不堪。他如此硬以至于走路也变得笨拙起来。人们在他们周围四处游离，Even挥手赶走任何试图跟他说话的人，以一种他从不会有的无理。Isak浅浅地笑来，毫无理由地开心。

Even走进卧室，啪地打开灯，Isak紧攥着Even没有扣扣子的花格衬衫，径直拉扯着他靠近，贪婪地啃食他的嘴唇，两人都不禁大声呻吟出来。Even的手紧握住Isak的手臂，将他转了个身使他的后背击在墙壁上。Even的手掌一路向下，摸索到Isak的手腕然后将他们举起在他头的两侧。在Even火热强烈的注视下，Isak感到针扎一般，那眼里的蓝色逐渐被饥渴的黑色吞噬。Isak艰难地迎上Even的目光，他非常非常想去触碰和被爱抚。想被脱光，想要仰倒在地，或是手脚着地。他仰头在Even的上唇上啃咬，回答他的是Even的咆哮和落在他嘴上的吸吮。Even推着Isak撞到门上，一条腿撑在Isak两条大腿之间。

“操我，”Isak低吼。

Even突然笑了，色气而又美丽，他的手指灵活地滑过Isak的卷发。“你想让我上吗？”他问。妈的，又是戏弄。

Isak用他胀痛的阴茎磨蹭着Even的大腿，喘息粗重缠绵。“你知道我想的。”

“我爱极了你看我的样子，”Even对Isak说（不是第一次这么说了，但是Isak总是听着）。他将两指推进Isak的嘴唇，在Isak的脸颊上勾住。“好像你永远要不够一样。”

Isak将一只胳膊绕上Even的后颈，他轻咬着Even的手指，接着贪婪地吮吸着他们。他永远无法满足，他只想要更多。他必须将这欲望写在脸上，因为Even正得意地看着他陶醉的神情，亲吻着他，同时手指继续在他的口中挑逗——潮湿粘稠——太美妙了。Isak想要将他的另一只手抽出来，没有成功，他轻声地恳求着Even。“嘘”Even将Isak的腰搂得更紧直到疼痛传来，Isak喘息着唤着Even的名字轻轻求饶。Even舔舐起他的面颊。 

“Isak，”Even温柔地呢喃。他带着Isak的另一只胳膊环上自己，将他从墙边拉回来。他扯开Isak的衬衫，弯下身来挑逗他的乳头。Isak的呼吸急促起来，他的手摸索到Even后颈的衣领，一把拽下。他抚摸着Even赤裸的胸膛，指尖勾勒出他的腹肌，接着贴上了他温热又坚硬的躯体。他们久久地拥抱在一起，身体紧贴在一起，回味着赤裸肌肤间那柔软、温暖的交融。Even的躯体肌肉饱满、四肢修长又棱角分明，但却又是Isak所感受到的最为温柔舒适的东西。Isak轻啄Even的唇，接着是下巴、颈脖，他温柔地吻着Even的锁骨、他的胸肌、他的乳尖，向下，向下……于此同时，他的手也没有停下，解开Even的皮带并拉下他的牛仔裤。Isak俯下身子缓缓地跪了下来。

Even的手指从Isak的脸颊划向他的后脑并拉扯住了他的头发，直到Isak意识到他的爱抚并将目光上移看向Even，他几乎因为急切而窒息。Isak一直都担心他不喜欢这样——含着别人的阴茎——但他现在太他妈想要将Even口到魂飞天外了。他将舌头环绕着舔舐粉色的头，接着慢慢向下延伸，而双手把住低端。Isak现在已经掌握所有技巧了：怎样松开他的喉咙，怎样同时吮吸、舔舐和呼吸，那些底部跳动的血管是多么的敏感……这些小技巧都能让Even沉浸到不住的呻吟、喘息和颤抖中去。Isak也同样欲火焚身，Even的香气、他的味道、他在被口时摆动的臀都让他越来越兴奋，直到他再也忍不住地解开裤子抚摸着他下身坚硬炙热的欲望。

“你做得太棒了，”Even叹道，他的声音深沉而沙哑。他面颊上的胡渣从Isak的脖子蹭到他的胸膛，他的呼吸随着Isak每一次的吮吸舔舐而急促。“他妈的，Isak，看看你，妈的。”

Isak闭上眼睛轻轻呻吟，他让Even在他的口中抽插，并亲吻那潮湿闪光的龟头。当他站起身让他们的双唇重重相贴时，Isak不得不抓着Even臀来保持平横。Isak稍显蹒跚地走向Even架式床下层的沙发，在踢开他的裤子的时候差一点被桌子绊倒。Even窃笑着，同时胳膊从后面挽起Isak的腰来扶稳他，在Isak的后颈留下一个吻。

“小心，”Even 轻声说，一只手下移到Isak的股沟。Isak的呼吸冲出他的肺，他屈膝跪在沙发上，指尖紧抠住沙发的背，沙发上的罩子被压得皱巴巴的。当Even来主导的时候事情就完全不一样了：更加热烈，更加猛烈，如潮水般汹涌而来。Even从背后罩住Isak，在他的一边肩头种下一个个草莓印。Isak的渴求从他的体内爆发，他攻下腰来更加贴近Even，更加贴近这躯体的保护罩。Even双层床下空余的空间并不大，Isak听见他在挪动桌子来让空间宽敞一些。

“Even.” 他喘息着呜咽着，一只手抓向着Even的大腿后侧，想把他拉得更近些。Even的阴茎深入他的身体里，前后抽插着。Isak一整晚都在被Even撩拨着，他现在只想要满足，只想要喘息，只想要颤栗，只想要无上的快感。

Even低沉地呻吟着回应，当他们的身体紧密连结时，他的双手紧握着Isak的臀。“Yeah，baby。你是我的了。”

“快点！”Isak将头靠在沙发上，听着Even他的书桌抽屉里翻找着安全套和润滑剂。一门之隔，房间外的人们在浪、在嗨、在海喝、在亲热，那些他们认识的人，那些他们在学校只见过几面的人……只是一扇门，Isak和Even便于外面的世界无关，耳鬓厮磨、赤身亲昵。这样的想法让Isak兴奋到无法把持，他咬住自己的手。  
“你在想什么？”Even回到他的身后。熟练的手指从他的臀部沿着股沟摸索下来。Isak颤抖起来，把手咬得更紧，直到Even轻轻抬起他的下巴将他的头转向自己好给他一个湿吻。“Isak,告诉我，你在想什么？”  
Even分开Isak的臀，一只手指探进了他的身体，Isak喘息起来。“Oh, god, fuck” 他不禁兴奋地颤栗，分开膝盖伏在沙发背上。Even也俯下身子，胸膛紧紧地贴着他的背，用嘴挑逗他的耳朵、他下巴的棱角，又吻过他的发际。Isak无法思考，就这样被Even环抱住动弹不得，他的那些幻想渐渐远去。他们缠绵在他们自己所造的世界中，那是只有他们两个人的梦境一样的世界。  
“我在想，你，上我。”Isak终于开口回答，当Even的指尖进入他的身体时，他的声音颤抖起来，“就像我整晚都在渴望的那样。”  
“那就是我现在在做的。”Even满意地回应，伸进了第二根指头，接着又是一根，他们扭转摩擦，阵阵快感穿过Isak的身体。“我喜欢你紧绷的身体。你太性感了，Isak。你渴望它，是不是？”  
“求你了。”Isak再一次恳求道，他准备好再重复这句话，只想要Even将他填满。他随着Even的手指扭动着身体。Even分开他的手指，转动Isak的腰让他的身体伸展，Isak紧咬着下唇：“Oh, oh, 求你了，还要，我还想…...”  
当Even抽出手指时Isak轻声地尖叫起来，既沮丧又兴奋，因为他知道下面会发生什么。他听见Even取出套套，他的脚趾因为期待微微弯曲。Yes, yes, yes他心想，当Even的阴茎贴上他的臀时他的心脏都快跳出来了。他感到手指有力地掰开了他的臀，他确信Even正看着他自己的阴茎连结起他们的身体，这让Isak兴奋又大声地喘息起来。火焰从身体深处开始燃烧，愈烧愈旺。Even内心中快感的潮水变成一袭欲望巨浪奔腾，他只想要与他近一点，更近一点。激烈中Isak无法言语，无法思考，无法呼吸……终于，Even给予了他他一整晚都渴求的东西。  
现在，他想要其他所有的。  
他能听到他身后Even沉重的喘息声。 Even一只手撑着沙发背起身，另一只手抓着Isak的臀将他拉近。“我喜欢这样。”Even附在Isak耳边说道，他将Isak搂得更近，肉体紧贴在一起，向他的耳朵吹着热气。Isak向后拱起身体以回应，当Even完全进入他时小声哀嚎。Isak只有几秒的时间来回味着被填满的美妙瞬间，Even便接着或猛烈或温柔地抽插起来。Isak呜咽着，每次Even的阴茎完全填满他时，急促地“啊、啊、啊”就从他的嘴唇落下来。他的膝盖深陷入靠垫中，手指痉挛般地搅在一起。他抬头靠住Even的肩膀，陶醉地微微张开嘴，告诉他感觉多么美妙。Even顶向他的敏感点的时候，Isak感觉所有器官一阵灼热，接着一阵，再一阵，又是一阵。他终于忘乎所以地喘息了出来，转过身子想去给Even一个湿吻。在体肤碰撞间，他们的唇搜寻着彼此，最终Even咬住了Isak的上唇不放。  
沙发在他们体重的负荷下吱吱作响，这世界渐渐缩小到只剩下一个沙发那么大了，它慢慢融化，变得如蜜糖一般粘稠。Isak听见自己的喉咙发出的轻柔叫喊，听见Even喘息时发出的哼声，还有他们的身体每一次碰撞时发出的美妙声音。放在Isak臀部的手缓缓探向他身前的阴茎，Isak像触电一般全身颤抖了一下。他感到猛烈的情感涌来，感觉自己身体被分割，这感觉如此奇妙，好像必须哭出声或粉身粹骨才能从这激烈中挣脱出来。他想注视Even，想看他沉醉在甜美快感中的样子。他想看Even注视他，坚定又贪婪地，却也无比温柔、渴望与爱溢满眼眶地注视他。他的脸是如此的熟悉，以至于Isak闭着眼睛都能勾勒出来，这面容被深深地印刻在他的脑海之中。  
“宝贝，你要到了么？我快了……”Even的鼻尖轻蹭着Isak的发梢，呻吟声深沉而低侯。“Isak，哦.....fuck。”Even 摆动起他的胯部，以一种令人发狂的速度，击打着Isak匍匐的身躯。  
Isak声声凄吟：holy fuck。他的身体紧绷，达到了欲射不射的迷离之处。Isak向前倾身，用力抓住Even的头发。“E...ven”Isak的呼吸声断断续续，微张的唇角流出津液来。

“这样你能到高潮么？”Even问道。  
Isak失去控制般摇晃着他的脑袋。“不，Even，不要——”  
“哼......嗯...”Even低吟“我觉得你能，Isak。只需要感觉到我在‘那儿’。”接着他松开Isak的阴茎，手指缓缓向下，用拇指温柔地按压着Isak阴囊，让Isak从身体深处开始燃烧。随着Even一步步的进入和侵略，Isak发出呜咽声，盲目地拽扯着Even的头发。“这里，”Even粗鲁地说道。Even沙哑的声音在Isak的脑中轰响，勾勒出一幅极其性感的场景，那一份火热随着心跳的悸动直传到他的腹股沟去了。  
“妈的，他妈的” Isak啜泣着，因为他可以感觉到，感受到Even是怎样将他填满。性高潮带来的快感超越了Isak所能掌控的范围，他臀胯的角度，使得Even的阴茎依旧可以剧烈地摩擦着Isak。  
Even从喉咙深处发出了低沉、破碎的叹息。“不，让我们——像这样，来吧，”Even在退出之前，将自己的欲望猛地深入到底，埋入Isak的体内，引来身下人一阵轻声的咒骂。Even颠倒了他们的位置，在沙发上把双腿张开，拉Isak坐到他的膝头，用一只手紧抓着自己的坚硬并将Isak置于其之上。  
Isak的手臂环抱着Even的肩膀，前倾着，极力克制着自己的呻吟。他们的舌尖缠绕纠葛在一起，如饥似渴，Isak撩拨着Even内部的每一处，牙齿和口腔顶端。他们是如此的靠近，Isak的汗水滴入了Even的眼内。在Isak眼中，Even的轮廓开始模糊。在Isak的视野里，Even被咬过的双唇变成了一个红色的涂片。  
Isak吮吸着从Even嘴中传来的炽热的气息，当他感受到Even彻底进入时，Isak的指尖还缠绕在这个男孩潮湿、卷曲的发梢上。Even是如此，如此的深入，Isak的呼吸甚至有那么一瞬间停滞了，仿佛是震惊于肉体上的至极亲密。呻吟声围绕，Even磨蹭着Isak的鼻子，啃咬着Isak的下巴。Even的手滑过Isak的前胸、腹壁和他美好的臀部曲线，而后又再次抚上Isak的脊柱，插入他的头发之中。这些柔软的触碰，安抚了Isak却也点燃了他的欲望，Isak感到他自己正在伸展，又被拉紧就像一个橡皮圈那样，尽全力释放着身体。  
这种感觉让他不知羞耻的乞求：“更用力地*我，求你了，Even，我的天。我的天哪。”Isak起起伏伏地在Even上方晃动着腰肢，疼痛之中又包含了极度的渴望。

放肆的大笑，那是Even。一整晚，Isak都持续地被人挑逗着，还有观察Even和看那些看着Even的人们。他们憧憬的脸庞，一如曾经寂寞的Isak。现在，Isak自私满意地想着他自己是唯一一个被Even关注的人。没有什么比得知你想要的人也和你一样，疯狂地想要你更隐私的了。Isak知道自己会为Even做任何事情，无论Even需要什么，所以Isak把手从自己下身处拿开，集中注意力到Even在他体内抽插的那一部分。Isak体味着Even喷在自己的身上的沉重喘息，感触着，粘于自己双唇上，Even柔软温润的发丝。他亲吻even脸颊的每一处，曼声低吟Even的名字。是的，就是那里，Isak几乎要——这简直——太——ah - ah - oh

噢。Isak深深地吸了一口气，他的瞳仁涣散，只是一味地盯着天花板直到强烈的快感逐渐衰退减弱，在他的腹部的沟壑里留下星星点点的光泽。Isak几乎要融化进Even的身体，心满意足地感受他每一根骨头变得酥软起来，他在持续长久的快感下，颤抖不已。  
“美极了，”Even的手抚上Isak的脸颊，呢喃道。Isak的头懒懒地靠在一边，睫毛轻颤。这点燃了Even心中的某些东西，他轻叹一声，给了Isak一个深吻。他依然硬着，小幅度地、急躁地抽插，Isak用腿绕住他，让他更快些。他感到一阵阵敏感的，生涩的，甚至强烈的猛推划过Isak过于敏感的神经。Isak用手捧住Even的脸颊，雨点般的吻落在Even微张的嘴唇、闭上的眼睑上，他一遍遍低语，让他快些，用力些，深入些……Isak想让Even在他的身体里获得无上的快感、让Even在他的身体里融化，因为他爱慕他、热爱他，因为想要看到Even为他陷入疯狂。

他们的气息互相勾缠着，Even挺身进入Isak，把他的脸深埋进Isak的发丝，喘息着，试图通过要紧牙冠来抑制自己爆粗口的冲动。Isak着迷于Even因为快感而扭曲的面庞，双唇大张，头向后仰，面颊红润，眼睫震颤。他太美了，以至于Isak感到一丝痛楚，来自胸腔的左侧。当他感到Even在他体内达到顶峰时，Isak战栗着，紧咬着他的下嘴唇。在接下来的0.5秒中他突然后悔用了安全套。想象一下Even完全赤裸和他做爱，他的高潮从Isak体内流出。这个想法猛地让他腹部涌起一股热流。

他们的额头相抵，Isak扭过头来在Even嘴角丢下一个吻，他的手掌抚在Even温热跳动的心脏上。他们这样亲昵了好一会儿，调整呼吸，Isak甚至开始幻想是否有一天他会再像这样一般触碰Even，而他们的心跳开始以同一频率搏动。这是个美好的幻想，但他将它深藏在脑后（以防万一）。

“你还好吗？”Isak轻声问道，他的声音充满着在性欲里浸泡过的沙哑。

Even蹭了蹭他的鼻头然后亲了他。“我太他妈好了。你呢？”

他的臀部酸胀，但是他爱Even在他身体里的感觉。Even慢慢地从他的高潮中恢复过来，一声颓废的轻叹坠入沙发，引起了Isak的回应。“我也是，”Isak说，他的嘴唇在颤抖。他倾身附上Even，手指缓缓旋入Even的发丝，让他在体内多待一会。他应当起来了，处理下安全套，好好清理下他们自己，也许应当在朋友们开始找他们之前回到外面的party。Even总不该错过他自己办的party。

但有一件Isak最后想要的东西。他贪婪地只想要Even属于他一个人。他让Even离开片刻，把安全套仍在附近的垃圾桶里，用毛巾清理干净他们的腹部，然后重新回到他的大腿上，找了个舒服的位置。Even向Isak的耳中吹了口气，手臂环绕着他的腰，把他拉进了些。

“我们这样全光着坐在这里会感冒的，”Even嬉笑着说。他们皮肤上的汗水正在冷却下来，起了鸡皮疙瘩。

Isak发出几声牢骚似的哼哼，四处看看，然后顺着头顶床上悬着的被子一角，试着拽了拽。Isak没够着时差点掉下Even的大腿，Even即使接住了他，爆发出一阵大笑。Isak把被子顺着肩膀裹了一圈，然后一把搂住Even，直到他们被紧紧裹在一起。

“好点没？”

“嗯，好多了。”Even叹息着。“我可以就这么睡着了，尽管你跟小猪一样重。”

Isak顺着他的嘲弄，紧紧地用手臂箍住Even。“我才没有！我他妈的跟一片羽毛一样轻。”

Even宠溺地对他一笑，拇指在Isak的髋骨绕着圈。他的头向后倾着，靠在沙发背上休息。Isak一遍遍亲他，只是因为他可以（也因为他想）。他们的手机在地板上的某个位置响着短信提示音，但他只能听见Even对他的耳鬓厮磨，一些甜蜜的，无意义的话。这些话让他叹息，让他轻笑，让他翻白眼。Isak感觉自己的心脏对于他的胸腔来说太大了，以至于他要不停地把他们的嘴唇缠绵在一起，分享这令人头晕目眩的快乐。他们在余韵中长时间地亲热，Even用他的拇指在Isak的皮肤上漫无目的地画着图案，让Isak又恼又爱。然后，在某个接下来的吻中，接下来的舌头的交缠中，接下来印在乳头和锁骨上的舔吻中，他们双双又硬了起来，张着嘴交换缠绕的喘息和甜蜜的笑，因为还有漫漫长夜，等着他们。


End file.
